UP
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Arima Kishou dan Akira Mado adalah pasangan sibuk (mungkin juga tersibuk). Hampir tak pernah berkencan layaknya pasangan normal, namun mereka harmonis dengan cara mereka sendiri. OOC. Fluff. Romance. Arima x Akira.


**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

 **Warning:** Fanon, Setengah OOC setengah IC (nyegir) iya deh ini OOC parah, Typo (s), Plotless.

 **Summary:** Arima Kishou dan Akira Mado adalah pasangan sibuk (mungkin juga tersibuk). Hampir tak pernah berkencan layaknya pasangan normal, namun mereka harmonis dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Pria dewasa berambut sekilau warna perak melepas sepatu pantofel hitam yang menghangatkan kedua kakinya, lalu meletakkan di rak khusus alas kaki yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk apartemen. Melonggarkan simpul dan melepas dasi hitam sambil melangkahi koridor terang beralas kayu berpelitur menuju ruang tengah. Meletakkan dua tas di atas meja (satu tas koper warna putih kelabu, satu tas koper warna hitam kelam dengan hiasan sulur warna emas di tiap garis tepi) yang merupakan wadah (atau bentuk lain) dari senjata mematikan miliknya.

Cklek.

Baru saja pria tersebut berniat melepas jas formal hitam yang melekat pada tubuh proporsional miliknya, suara pintu terbuka dari kamar di samping sofa yang dirinya duduki terbuka.

"Oh, Kau rupanya."

Wanita pemilik apartemen keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terbalut jubah mandi warna putih. Kedua tangan yang terbiasa memegang senjata, sama halnya dengan si pria, kini tampak sibuk mengeringkan helai-helai rambut pirang yang basah.

Si pria tak menjawab. Melirik sebentar ke arah wanita yang kini mendudukkan diri di sampingnya sebelum memejamkan mata. Menikmati wangi apel yang menguar tanpa ampun memanjakan penciuman. Wangi wanita di sampingnya yang telah dia hapal diluar kepala.

"Kenapa Kau kemari, Arima?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Wanita di sampingnya terkekeh singkat, "bukan itu maksudku, Inspektur Tertinggi Arima Kishou." Akira tersenyum ketika Arima mendengus, menanggapi bagaimana cara Akira memanggilnya barusan.

"Aku hanya lelah dan ingin istirahat, Akira." Mata tajam menampakkan diri dan menatap sepenuhnya pada Akira.

"Kau punya apartemen sendiri. Kalau hanya ingin tidur, Kau tak perlu ke tempatku dan masuk tanpa permisi begitu."

"Aku kemari karena tahu kalau cutimu belum berakhir."

"Aku kembali bekerja besok. Cuti tiga hari sudah merupakan surga untuk orang-orang seperti kita."

Baik Akira masuk kerja atau cuti, sebenarnya tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Waktu mereka hampir sepenuhnya tersita oleh pekerjaan. Satu kantor sekalipun tak menjamin mereka bisa bertemu tiap hari, kecuali ada situasi cukup mengkhawatirkan yang membuat divisi ataupun squad yang dipimpin Akira harus berada di bawah perintah Inspektur Tertinggi CCG, Arima Kishou.

Cuti tiga hari yang Akira ambil setelah setahun lamanya tak memiliki waktu istirahat untuk menyegarkan diri, para petinggi CCG mengabulkan izin cutinya sudah merupakan keajaiban. Cuti yang dimulai dari sehari kemarin juga tak membantu sama sekali kebersamaan bersama pria yang Akira cintai.

Arima Kishou mesti memimpin operasi penting pembasmian salah satu keluarga ghoul di distrik 24. Mengatur, memeriksa seluruh pasukan yang akan dia pimpin, Arima hampir dua minggu tak menampakkan diri di apartemen Akira. Jadi wajar saja kalau tujuan Arima berlabuh setelah tak bersua dua minggu lamanya adalah apartemen milik kekasihnya yang dia tahu masa cutinya belum berakhir.

Rindu. Tapi Arima tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Akira.

"Jadi, bagaimana operasi yang Kau pimpin?" Akira bangkit, melangkah memutari sofa dan menempatkan posisi di belakang Arima. Mengulurkan tangan untuk melemaskan otot-otot terlatih yang menegang di area bahu Arima.

Pria berambut sekilau perak melenguh nikmat. Memejamkan mata, mengendorkan seluruh otot tubuh. Menikmati pijatan Akira.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah masuk kantor. Laporan tentang hal itu juga akan Kau terima."

"Kau kemari untuk mengajakku berkencan?"

"Sejujurnya, aku pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi kita adalah orang-orang yang tak bisa melepas quinqie ke manapun kita pergi. Kau mau kita berkencan dengan membawa senjata di tangan?"

"Bertarung di sisi yang sama bersamamu, selama ini kuanggap itu kencan. Kita bukan pasangan norma pada umumnya, jadi kencan kita juga tidak seperti acara kencan biasanya yang berakhir di ranjang hotel-hotel murah di pinggir jalan."

"Lidahmu sudah jadi tajam di depanku," Arima tersenyum ketika wanita di belakangnya terkekeh. "kencan kita berakhir dengan memeriksa mayat-mayat rekan kita atau mayat-mayat ghoul yang terbunuh dalam pertarungan. Romantis juga."

"Dewa Kematian CCG itu bukan sekedar nama kosong untukmu, Arima. Kau memang kejam," Akira menyudahi memanjakan otot-otot bahu Arima. "Aku akan memasak makan siang untuk kita. Kau mandi saja dulu."

.

Lengan kiri Arima merengkuh punggung telanjang Akira untuk menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Sedang lengan kanan digunakan untuk menutup kedua mata. Terpejam namun tak terbuai mimpi. Tak menghiraukan tubuh bagian bawah yang masih terasa basah. Pun ketika basah yang sama (dari Akira) menempel pada pahanya ketika merengsek di bawah selimut untuk melingkari kedua kaki Akira.

"Hei, Kau terlalu erat memelukku. Seakan terlilit kagune saja."

Arima mengendurkan rengkuhan lengan, tapi tidak untuk lilitan kaki, ketika wanita telanjang dalam dekapan mengeluarkan protes, namun malah menciumi belahan bibir Arima.

"Kau tak lelah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Arima."

Arima Kishou berganti posisi dan kembali menindih Akira untuk ketiga kalinya siang (hingga menjelang sore) itu. Niat untuk mencium Akira mesti diurungkan ketika ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas bordering meminta perhatian.

Tanpa beranjak dari tubuh Akira, Arima mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau ponsel warna hitam tersebut. Melihat pesan masuk. Tanpa ekspresi berlebih di wajah tampannya, Arima meletakkan ponsel di sebelah bantal yang menyangga kepala Akira.

"Dari siapa?"

"Petinggi Washuu. Masa cutimu sayangnya harus berakhir. Mereka meminta kita bergabung dengan pasukan yang dipimpin Koori Ui untuk menyisir distrik 13. Nanti malam ada rapat dengan pemimpin squad yang lain. Kau juga ada di dalam surat perintah tersebut,"

Alih-alih cemberut menanggapi keputusan seenaknya para petinggi CCG, Akira justru terkekeh sebelum merengkuh leher Arima dan menariknya mendekat, "aku tak masalah dengan itu. Aku sudah mendapat yang kumau dicuti yang seenaknya mereka hancurkan ketika kita sedang menbangun waktu bersama."

Sebuah ciuman Arima berikan.

"Yang kukhawatirkan malah dirimu, Dewa Kematian CCG."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Rekan Penyidik Spesial Akira Mado. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan kekuatanku nanti. Daritadi dan yang kulakukan sekarang juga untuk mengisi ulang kekuatan tempurku."

Akira terkekeh sebelum kembali dibungkam Arima. Lebih memilih menghargai waktu saat mereka bersama (yang dirasa cukup langka) ketimbang memikirkan hal lain. Apalagi masalah pekerjaan yang tak bisa lagi direnggut dari kedua agen handal CCG tersebut. Mereka punya cara sendiri (baik di rumah ataupun ketika mereka bertugas) untuk membangun kemesraan hubungan mereka.

.

.

END

.

.

Aku tahu ini absurd buangeeet! Dan astaga OOC banget pula. Tapi aku demen sih hahaha. Fic buat ngobatin rasa maso habis baca update-an terbarunya. Apaaaaan itu Shuu Tsukiyama siyok ngadepin haise hiks. Ishida Sui terlalu kejam ama readers-nya hiks. Semua chara ga ada hepi2-nya sedikitpun.

Terima kasih untuk Nia Shintarou, Siskap906 dan Guest yang menyempatkan diri review di fic Roda Dendan dan Seksi.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
